Crazy on Bergen
by MarshmallowTree
Summary: Songfic. The Nordics gather in Bergen in order to appreciate the Midnight Sun while having some ,,aqvavit talk". But what happens when one can't hold his liquors so well?


I do not own Hetalia® neither its characters, they all belong to H. Himaruya.

Also, I do not own the song ,,Crazy on the Dance Floor", it belongs to this AWESOME norwegian band called ,,Kakkmaddafakka", which I TRULY love, love, love with all my heart - if you want, check it out here: http:/w w .com/watch?v=nlDR-6vnkn8 .

Sorry my misspellings and all creepy things that may have. I couldn't wake up my Beta and I wanted to post this songfic despite her precious advices NOT to do it, lol.

Lastly, I must say I love Norway. One one the most beautiful places I have ever been and I felt very, very sorry for that terrible incident in july, but I believe in Norway's magic, that everything's gonna be alright. Thank you Norway for the best vacations I have ever had! Huhuhuhu.

Enjoy.

Ps: Rated M for bad language. Oops...

* * *

><p>I swear to God I'll never drink too much <em>aqvavit<em> anymore, or, at least, I won't compete against _Danmark, Sverige _and_ Suomi_ who owns the best _aqvavit_ - even though my aqvavit is the best, I know - **while **drinking all those _aqvavit_!

- _JEG_ – I mean - **I** have the most important _akevitt _brands, okay? I have Løiten, Lysholm and Gilde while you, Anko, only have Aalborg and you, Sverige, O.P Andersson. I mature them in oak casks for at least **one year**, and for some brands even as long as **12 years**! That's why you all shuddup and take this!

Normally, I'm not like this. I'm pretty much the quiet and observative kind of guy, but whenever it's summer and we all gather in Bergen and get totally wasted, I get a little... Humm... ,,crazy"(?).

- _Nej_! Danish aquavit is so damn good, that even the The Royal Danish Court appoint it, _ja_?

- Ow, Lukas, how beautiful is the Midnight Sun here in Bergen! - Tino said absentmindedly.

- Ah, _ja, _Suomi. It's incredible, isn't it? How the norwegian sun can heat up the entire world!...

Suddenly, I heard someone chocking. It was Sverige.

- WHAT? What did you say, Norway?

- Hum?

Then, I heard Sverige laughing as I never had before.

- What's up with you, Berwald?

- You norwegians...

- What do you exactly mean by ,,you norwegians"?

- Pff... Nevermind.

I got really, really puzzled then...

- Hey, hey! Lukas, let's go and sing!

- With this hell of a voice you have, Mathias? You're gonna scare all the public away – was Island's chance to talk. He stayed still all the chat long.

- Ah, you bullying! I do have a nice voice, haven't I, Lucky? - he said while squeezing me in that hateful way he always did.

Must say that I have even less patience when I'm a little tipsy, so I summoned my habitual _nissen_ to beat the hell outta him.

- You mean! - he said rubbing his head – Next time I'll bring _Krøller-bøller _to play along with your _nissen_...

Totally ignoring Mathias complaints and threats, I overheard some familiar chords and felt like letting the beat carry me away.

One of the things I love the most in Bergen – besides the food, the sea, the weather, the sympathetic people, the landscape and the gardens – is, whenever it is summertime, the entire city pulses with energy and music festivals are everywhere; and there we were, in the heat of ,,night".

Beer, drinks and aquavit, I thought I couldn't hold my liquors any longer, but I WOULDN'T bend over to Mathias. No- effing- way! So I stood up from the chair and headed over to where the beat was coming from. Mathias and Emil followed after me.

So, for everyone's surprise – my own, too -, I climbed up on the main stage, grab the microphone and looked at my friends; there weren't many people, though.

- You are crazy, Lukas! - Mathias shouted from the audience. He seemed to be enjoying the whole thing.

_- Crazy..._- I thought - _Crazy!_

That word inspired me as if Freyja herself had whispered in my ears. The beat coiled up in my brain and the words flowed naturally:

- _You are crazy, I am crazy too  
>I am beautiful, and so are God damn you<br>I see your fire burning, I see it in your eyes  
>Got something for you baby, it's a big surprise<em>

_Crazy on the dance floor with you_  
><em>Crazy on the dance floor with you<em>

_I am coming baby, I'm coming in your face_  
><em>Here's another dollar bitch, go sell yourself another place<em>

I took out a _1 krone _coin from my back pocket and threw it to Mathias. I know _1 krone _worth less than 1 dollar... But there's a **hole** in the middle of the coin, dammit! And I loved to me mean to him...

_Walk out the door bitch, turn off the light switch  
>Cause the only place you really wanna be is crazy on the dance floor with me<em>

_Crazy on the dance floor with you_  
><em>Crazy on the dance floor with you<em>

I have no idea where, in the depths of my twisted mind, I could come up with such a song! But the audience was enjoying it and it was my time to turn the tables and bully the bullying _dane_.

Looking to where Mathias and Emil where, I could see that stupid Anko was teasing my _petit _Island and it couldn't be.

_Fuck you asshole, get your hands off my woman  
>I will get you down, get your hands to the ground<br>_

And now, the beat was fading and I started to run out of inspiration, even thought I was a little angry and even though I was really hammered. Thankfully, the guys from the band helped me with the back vocals...

_Begin to walk bitch, turn off the light switch (x2)  
>Begin to walk bitch (Crazy on the dance floor)<br>Turn off the light switch (Crazy on the dance floor)  
>Begin to walk bitch (Crazy on the dance floor)<br>Turn off the light switch (Crazy on the dance floor)  
>Crazy on the dancefloor with you baby (x7)<br>Crazy on the dancefloor with you  
>(Turn off the light switch)<em>

The beat finally ended and so did I. The last thing I can recall is hearing the greetings from the audience and then, collapsing on the ,,dance floor".

That was cool yet sad, huh? I swear I'll never drink that much!

Bergen...

Always a big surprise.


End file.
